The present invention relates generally to fluid pumping systems and more particularly to adapters for connecting containers to pump inlets.
Fluid proportioners comprise dispensing systems that receive separate inert liquid component materials, mix the component materials in a predetermined ratio and then dispense the component materials as an activated compound. For example, fluid proportioners are used to dispense polyurethanes or polyureas that solidify after mixing of a resin component and an activating material, which are individually inert. After mixing, however, an immediate chemical reaction begins taking place that results in expanded, rigid or non-rigid, plastic foam or a flexible, cured thermoplastic polyurea coating of the mixture. Therefore, the two component materials are routed separately into the proportioner so that they can remain segregated as long as possible. A manifold receives each component material after it is pumped separately, and feeds the component materials to a sprayer including a mixing head that can be actuated by an operator. Thus, the component materials remain segregated until reaching the sprayer where they are simultaneously mixed and dispensed, thereby minimizing potential for fouling of components.
A typical fluid proportioner comprises a pair of positive displacement component pumps that are typically driven in synchronicity by a common electric motor. Each pump individually draws in a liquid component material from a separate fluid container and pumps the pressurized liquid component material to the manifold. In small, portable pump systems, the pump inlets are typically coupled to standard sized containers, such as five-gallon buckets. For example, a typically pump system utilizes a hollow tube that is inserted into a pour spout of a lid for the liquid component material bucket, and connected to the pump inlet with a flexible hose. The hollow tube is, however, loosely positioned in the pour spout so as to allow for the potential leakage of the liquid component material from the bucket and entry of debris into the bucket. As such, there is a need for an improved fluid container coupling assembly for use in pumping systems.